As you are
by Milvrey
Summary: A Fairy Tail AU where Levy works in Magnolia's hospital and has to take care of an injured Gajeel.


A Fairy Tail AU where Levy works in Magnolia's hospital and has to take care of an injured Gajeel.

Thanks to my beta LightTheFlame! Now with a sequel.

* * *

 _ **As you are**_

 _by Milvrey_

Initially, this day had started out just like any other day. Meaning I got up in the morning, took my time to eat breakfast and got to work punctually at 6 a.m. No problem for me as an early bird.

I had also expected this day to end normally, without any incidents. I had been planning to come home after my regular shift in the hospital of Magnolia, eat something and probably finish reading my new book.

But my predictions ultimately failed, for they never implicated my boss telling me to do an extra night shift because one of my colleagues was sick.

I could have gone without the pitying look I got from Lucy, one of my colleagues and at the same time my best friend. She's lucky that she doesn't have to stay. I also envied her because she had a date with her boyfriend Natsu that evening. Those two got together a while ago, and I'm really happy for her because she really deserves a boyfriend who loves her after some complete dumbasses. On the other hand, I wouldn't really mind having a boyfriend who likes me for who I am. I can't always cope with the fact that I'm not the tallest person; in actual truth I know I am a bit undersized. Because of that, I sort of lack self-confidence at this point 'cause I really hate my height being mentioned. Once, I was even asked by a patient if I was out of school already. I know this man was old and he probably had bad eyesight, but my feelings were nonetheless hurt by those words.

Fortunately such incidents don't happen very often, so I like my job a lot. Being a nurse includes helping and treating patients, of course, and complete paperwork. I really enjoy helping people, it is a nice feeling knowing that you are able to make them feel better. I also like chatting with the patients; some of them are very friendly people.

Anyway, the afternoon had passed and I had carried out all my duties as usual. In the evening I had been instructed to visit a badly injured man, who got admitted a while ago.

As soon as I opened the door to said room, I was greeted by a terrifying glare which sent shivers through my body. But if I weren't so intimidated then I'm sure I would have started laughing looking at this man. No one can blame me through; he looks oddly funny lying there completely helpless with his whole body covered in bandages. Gajeel Redfox is his name, as I read in his files.

"H-hello, my name is Levy McGarden. Can I help you in any way?"

I watched him with growing discomfort, I have to admit, I was a bit scared by all his piercings and his red eyes. "Fucking finally! Took you a long time. I´m starving and you let me wait an eternity!", is his grumbled answer. While rolling my eyes, I realized that my work with this patient was going to be very troublesome.

But when he finally got his food, his confidence had slowly shrunk. I was fully aware —and yes, I´m sure he was aware of this fact as well— that with two hurt hands it was simply not possible to eat independently. It wasn't that I'd enjoy feeding him, but it was quite amusing, watching him swallow his pride instead of his meal. It was kind of… cute, actually, how he even got a bit red. And as he thanked me after finishing the meal I began to think that he isn't so bad anymore. I'd even overlooked the fact that he spoke so quietly I´m not quite sure if I'd misheard him. It gets me in a good mood, so I simply gloss over his criticism on the size of the shrimps, today´s dish.

That was not the last time I visited Gajeel; actually, I've begun to spend most of my shift with him. We even get to talk later; he talks about his job as a mechanic and I learn that he suffers from motion-sickness and sometimes he also tells me about a black cat he owns called Pantherlily, which looks, of course, a bit like a panther. As I ask him why he is so badly injured, he only grins: "Gihi, I beat up some real dumbasses!" He sure looks proud of it, and this answer somehow doesn't really surprise me.

It's startlingly easy to have a conversation with him, despite all the differences between us. Just as I think that I might actually like him, he does things that quickly make me rethink. Not only does he spit up the pills he has to take back on his plate, but he also comments on it with the words: "Shrimp, I'm not gonna swallow this!" I don't think I have to mention that I don't really like this relation between his food and my size. And it doesn't make it better that he pats my head as he sees my upset face. I'm neither a dog nor a little child! Funnily enough, I can't really be angry with him, for somehow I know that he means no harm. Additionally, he simply enjoys my commotion, a fact that I can't do much about.

The remaining nighttime passes by quickly and as the sun rises I've overcome my shift and I'm ready to go home. I'm somehow sad I have to say goodbye to Gajeel. Usually I don't care so much about people I´ve only just met, but with this man it´s different. Regardless of his gruff behaviour I like him quite a lot, which is a bit confusing considering that I´ve only known him for some hours. And I am positive he also likes me somewhat because he smirks at me and shouts: "See you soon, Shorty!"

I shiver in the cold morning air as I finally leave the hospital, not without pouting and, needless to say, yelling at him. Only because I probably like him a bit doesn't mean that I'm allowing him to use this silly nicknames.

I absolutely have to tell Lucy about my encounter with this particular man soon. Although I usually can't stand negative comments about my size, it's different with him. It's simply part of his personality and honestly I don't think it's so bad anymore. I still don't like it, just to be frank. But I don't think it's that much of an issue anymore.

I have to admit that at the beginning his appearance was a bit frightening, but now he looks… pretty handsome? I don't know.

I can't help but get lost in my thoughts on the way home. Is it possible? Is there a chance that I'm actually falling for him after only such a short time? Sighing, I shake my head. I really have to talk to Lucy soon. Hopefully she will be able to help me cope with this situation and my puzzled feelings.

Nevertheless, one thing is clear: It would be a pity if I had never met this man.


End file.
